


Villain

by anxious_logic



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Post-Episode: Putting Others First - Selfishness v. Selflessness Redux | Sanders Sides
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28795473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxious_logic/pseuds/anxious_logic
Summary: The aftermath of SvS Redux, as shown by Roman.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Villain

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Roman is in a really bad place here, a bit of unreliable narrator, could possibly be read as unsympathetic!Roman or unsympathetic!Janus. Please tell me if I should warn for anything else!

“Get out. This is all your fault.”

Roman glared at Jan- _Deceit_ through his tears. He knew he looked like an absolute mess – his outfit wrinkled and crushed, not a hair in its normally perfectly-styled place, his mascara sliding down his face to leave tear marks. He was crumpled on the floor, a puddle of misery.

The snake refused to move.

“How could you do this to me?”

Roman tilted his head up to the ceiling, digging his fingers into the carpet.

“You know, I thought maybe I could start to see through your lies. Maybe, maybe, we could come to… a conclusion. Maybe we could have something else.”

He whipped his head around to where he could have _sworn_ he saw the glint of a yellow eye, or a traitorous smile, or poison-green scales.

“Maybe I could have loved you.”

He staggered toward the vague, unfocused shape made of pillows covered in a black and yellow sheet that he had used as his punching bag since _he_ had done… _that._

“But you destroyed that. You made me the villain.”

He gave the pillows a bitter smile as he summoned his katana.

“So that’s just what I’ll be.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also on tumblr @anxious-logic!
> 
> Leave a comment/kudos if this hurt you? :)


End file.
